The burdens of life
by Senii
Summary: Ludwig does not know what Gilbert is doing for him.
1. Chapter 1

Berlin.

Gil going home after work, recalls the past day. He is afraid that baby Ludwig will notice abrasions and traces of handcuffs on his wrists. Bandaging them, he dressed and ran out into the street. It was early morning and there was no one else in the streets, Gil, putting his hands in his pockets and pulling on his hood, hurried home. Ludwig will soon wake up and need to have time to cook him breakfast.

Gilbert knew that people in their small town suspected who he was working for, but he didn't really care. The elders thought it was just rumors. They knew that Gilbert and Ludwig were left without parents very early and the older worked part-time as he could. At first it was a small part-time job like taking out the trash or walking the dogs, but when he began to run out of money left over from his parents, Gilbert began to look more seriously for work. Time passed and Gil began to work in very dubious places.

It all started with a messenger and a mortgage. They paid well, but there was a risk of being caught by the police. It happened more than once that he managed to escape, although the policemen, seeing who it was, tried to somehow lag behind in pursuit. They felt sorry for Gil, and even miraculously allowed the baby Ludwig to leave with his brother. In general, they spared him and tried not to notice, but he tried for his younger brother.

But this did not last long.

When he grew up, all this work did its job. A well-trained body, an outstanding appearance, made him the object of gaze of some important people. Gil understood how this could end and refused to work for them. But when he was fumbling from work to work, he realized that he had no choice. He did not want to sink so much, but what to do.  
He perfectly understood that if all the rumors were confirmed by the deed, and someone noticed that Gilbert constantly goes to different houses and leaves from there only in the morning, then Ludwig will be bullied at school, and the attitude towards the younger one will change greatly. And then, how they would relate to Gil after that, he did not care.

So, in his thoughts, he reached the house. Quietly unlocking the door, he entered a small two-story house, similar to those on this street. Gilbert knew that his neighbors might have noticed him, but they lived in an area that was quickly becoming dysfunctional for some reason. Previously, it was a beautiful, quiet suburb in which families with children settled, but over time, for some reason, everyone parted and dubious individuals began to inhabit the area.

It was still very early and Ludwig was still sleeping. He dreamed of how everything was before before his parents died.

_ As children, he and Gilbert often walked in the woods not far from home. Ludwig always wanted to be like an older brother, imitated him and tried to be as open as he was, but sometimes Gil was so amused that his mother had to buy new clothes for a torn place, and his father had to take him to the hospital to sew another scar from a fight or a fall from the tree._

Recently, Ludwig began to notice that his brother was bandaging his hands, but because of his childhood innocence, he thought that Gil was getting abrasions and injuries by dragging heavy things or something. He perfectly understood that they were from a disadvantaged area and their family was incomplete, and he did not pay any attention to the mockery of his classmates. His older brother was very handsome, and they often told Lud that his new phone appeared due to the "efforts" of his brother.

Ludwig was still dozing when he heard the lock click. He knew for sure that it was his brother, and not the robber, because every time he came home, Gil stumbled on the carpet, and hissed "scheiße" strangled. When the eldest came into his room to find out if he had woken him, Ludwig pretended to be sleeping so that when he left, he kissed the crown of his head.

**I do not think that som****eone will like this story, but if something is wrong please write about it I will try to fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gil was making breakfast when Ludwig, already dressed, ran into the kitchen.

-What are Lud's plans for today?

-Oh, today the class and I go on an excursion to the local museum.

-Oh, great!

Gilbert put a plate of breakfast in front of him, and did not notice that the sleeve of his sweatshirt had lifted up. Ludwig sighed sadly. The bandage was in the blood. Again.

\- Brother, are you hurt again? -Ludwig looked worried, and looked as if he was about to cry. The brother told him that his work implies minor injuries, but the youngest still could not come to terms with this.

Gilbert hastily pulled his sleeve down and sat across from his brother. He thought how long it would take Lud to guess who his elder brother was working with, but he still had no idea what it was, and this somehow reassured him. Will it still be the youngest, or will he look at Gil with contempt for the rest of his life and tell everyone with regret that he is his brother? Will he love him the same way as before or will he just try to forget it like a bad dream? Gilbert did not want to think about it, and just in time remembered that he had not yet gathered Lud lunch for school.

Giving the youngest a bag of food, Gil patted his head and held, locking the door behind him. Well, you need to sleep a bit and put yourself in order before new challenges. Thinking about this, he winced and went into the shower.

Gilbert loved to sit in hot water and think about everything. This time was no exception. Mentally counting how much money it would take to pay at home and how much would be left for food and entertainment, Gil looked at his wrists, which had a wound from handcuffs. Not that he was surprised or scared. Clients came across different, and if they wanted some kind of perversions, then they paid it to him. It bothered him only that Ludwig had seen it.

Remembering that he still wanted to take a nap, Gil hastily sat down and quickly looked at himself in the mirror and left the bathroom. Rewinding the wounds and anointing the suction with ointment, he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ludwig waved to Gil and ran to school. She was far from their house, and before his father drove him, but now there was nobody to do it. The brother wanted to buy him a bike, but understanding their situation, and the one that Gil was likely to work longer, he refused.

Going to school was even helpful.

Having reached her, and already going to the class, Ludwig heard his classmates call him. These were exactly the classmates who told him about his brother's work, but since they were local hooligans, and besides they were rich, they bullied everyone indiscriminately. He did not believe a single word of them, and even now he was not going to stop and listen to them.

-Hey!

-Yes you wait!

-What so mean? Did the client's brother bring home?

-Do you interfere, right?

-Yes, he's a beggar, they probably have one bed!

-What, kicked out, poor thing? Or was he serving him right next door?

Under their laughter and sympathetic views of the teachers, Lud entered the class and sat down in his place. He was an excellent student and the best in the class, took first places in sports competitions, tried his best. His brother worked at night and provided for him, and Ludwig did not want to let him down.

The teacher announced the time of collection at the school for those who are going on an excursion, and began the lesson.

-Hey, did you hear?

-What is he going too?

"Yeah, we'll drive past the brothel, and it will be fun if we see his brother there."

-If?

-Ahahahahahahah!

-HEY,BE QUIET! -The teacher interrupted them and called one to the board. People got used to it and simply ignored it. Returning to the place, they again began to whisper and cast glances at him. So the lesson passed.

Gilbert woke up from the message. Looking at the display, he grimaced. Another SMS from the club. Client. Well .

Dressing quickly, he went out and went to the specified address.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes. Customers really come across different.

This, apparently, was a sadist, and paid a lot. Handprints remaining on the neck still ached, but it was not critical. The important thing was that this money was enough to pay all the bills and even give Ludwig a good birthday present.

In happy thoughts, Gilbert went home, fortunately, the client did not detain him much.

Ludwig sat quietly and looked out the window, waiting for them to arrive at the museum. He did not pay attention to the quiet laughs in his direction and tried to think about something pleasant.

Soon his birthday and he would like to spend with his brother all day walking or just sitting at home. Gil often returned home at night, and to spend this special day with him would be the best gift. From the dreams he was pulled out by the sarcastic voice of a classmate, which spread throughout the bus, and although he spoke quietly, he did it so that everyone could hear:

-Hey, Luddy, we pass brothels, but your brother is not visible. What on assignment, huh?

\- What a task! Sucks someone in the gateway ...

He did not have time to finish, as Ludwig slapped him with a clear slap in the face. Everyone froze in an instant and there was dead silence. No one expected this from Ludwig, but in principle did not deny what happened. No one imagined how the younger Bayldschmidt suffers mockery of himself or his brother. Sooner or later this was to happen.

The guy could not recover for a long time after such a strong blow, and was silent, staring blankly in front of him.

-What the fuck, man!?

The guy was swinging at Ludwig, but he quickly grabbed his hand, twisting it, holding him.

Ludwig was an athlete and could easily fight back from this. He quickly grabbed his classmate by the collar and hissed in his face.

-One more time, one more fucking time, you will say something about my brother and I will drown you in that fucking puddle! You understood me?!

The sight of the usually calm Ludwig in a rage frightened the bully, but he refused to show it, and somehow escaping from his strong grip, brushed himself off and showed his middle finger, answered with sarcasm.

-If you care about your reputation, trying to hide the fact that your brother is a whore, then you do it very badly.

Everything.

He pissed him off completely.

Not only did he warn him, indeed not only to start a fight and beat him, but after these words, which became the last straw, he simply could not stop.

This moron could insult Ludwig as much as he wanted, but lie to everyone around about his older brother, who worked hard for the younger ... The younger Bayldschmidt could not tolerate this.

A classmate apparently did not expect to be hit, and flying between the seats of the bus, he landed on his back with a loud "Fuck!".

Gilbert was cooking dinner when he heard the lock click. Looking out of the kitchen, he saw his younger brother, battered and very sad. Agitated, he ran to him.

-Hey, Sonne, what happened?

Crouching in front of Ludwig on his knees, Gil looked into his face. Sky blue eyes were full of tears. Quickly wiping them, he led his brother to the kitchen, to process a cut eyebrow.

Pulling out the first-aid kit, Gil turned to Ludwig and asked.

-Are you fighting?

Ludwig did not want to disappoint his brother, but he could not lie. Sobbing again, he began very quietly.

-They again * sobbed * all sorts of nasty things said about you, and I warned them that I didn't want to beat them, but if they didn't stop then ... * sob *, but they didn't listen and called you a wh..whor..

His eyes filled with tears again. He could not say the word, but Gilbert understood it. Adjusting his collar, Gil began to calm him.

-Hey, Birdie, don't cry. They are just children and do not understand what they are talking about. Since you know that this is not true, then why should they prove it?

Looking at his brother, Ludwig calmed down, and

buried himself in his shoulder, whispered.

-I have my birthday soon and ... you know ...  
I would like ... you ... to spend this day with me, without your work. Here.

He again puffed into his shoulder, waiting for an answer. Gilbert grinned to himself that his brother was so cute and that he did not demand anything to buy him in honor of his 11th birthday.  
He grabbed him lightly in his arms, Gil carried Ludwig to his room, and quickly changed his clothes.

Lud always liked to sit in the elder's arms and, hugging his neck, he almost fell asleep.

\- Lud, what do you think ...

Gil began, but when he saw that he was already dozing, he carefully laid him on the bed and covered him with his clothes.

Gilbert could endlessly look at Ludwig peacefully sleeping, but the kettle boiled and he had to break away from the contemplation of the younger and go down. When he wakes up, he will surely be very hungry.

Going down and walking past the mirror, Gilbert noticed handprints and remembered a little conversation with his brother. Tell Gilbert the truth, Lud would most likely be disappointed in him and stop communicating with him. But he did not want to lie either. He sighed heavily and rubbing his neck, he turned away and trying to drive away bad thoughts he went to the kitchen to finish the meal.


End file.
